


I'd Love To Be Your Last

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, happy valentine's day, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day at a performing arts school…Yeah, there were a lot of serenades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To Be Your Last

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.
> 
> And this is the ring: http://www.cmstatic1.com/9644/c/dinosaur-bone-and-meteorite-ring-with-14k-yellow-g--MjkyLTk2NDQuMjIxNTYz.jpg

Around NYADA, Valentine's Day was a big deal. Even those students who disdained the rampant commercialism of the holiday enjoyed the chance to perform publicly in the spirit of the day. So far, during his first February 14 at NYADA, Blaine had witnessed 13 serenades (big, showstopping numbers involving at least five performers each), any number of romantic monologues, at least a dozen sobbing students, several interpretive dance numbers (one of which had skirted public decency laws) and to performance art pieces.

His fellow students did love their dramatics.

As they walked down the stairs, Rachel and Kurt were both sighing unhappily over the fact that their respective boyfriends seemed to have forgotten the significance of the day. Kurt was trying to be understanding, as Adam was busy with play rehearsals, but Rachel was planning some kind of dire revenge if Puck didn't come through by the end of the night.

Blaine himself had gotten up at an ungodly hour and made heart-shaped French toast, waking Sam with a romantic breakfast in bed that had ended with a very enjoyable use of maple syrup. He had no doubts they would do something equally sweet tonight, as there was no way Sam didn't know it was Valentine's Day.

Breakfast aside, they'd both been recruited weeks ago by Adam and Puck to assist with their romantic endeavors and had been forced to listen to their friends count down the days.

This evening, Rachel would find a note asking her to meet Puck on the observation deck at the Empire State building (a classic), where he would be waiting with roses and star shaped balloons. Sam and Blaine were going to back him up while he sang to her, then they were all heading over to The High Note, where they would meet up with Adam’s Apples (they had kept the name even after Adam's graduation) and help Adam serenade Kurt.

Santana had her own plans for what she and Brittany were doing and did not require anyone's help. In fact, she threatened them quite creatively if they were to bother her tonight.

“Why aren't you crawling up the walls too?” Rachel asked as they entered the main atrium. “It's your first Valentine's Day with Sam and you're so…calm!”

“It is a little odd,” Kurt agreed with a nod.

Shrugging, Blaine admitted, “Well, if he does something it will be nice, but I don't need it. Me and Sam… I love him. He loves me. He tells me every day what I mean to him. He brings me tulips on random Tuesdays because he knows it makes me smile….”

“You two are such an old married couple,” Rachel teased gently.

“Sickeningly sweet…Oh, look!” Kurt elbowed Blaine and nodded over to the bench area where Sam was standing, his guitar slung over his shoulder, strumming the first notes of a song.

_If I had it my way, this would be the first time  
That I made love  
And I would be the first girl that your hands touched  
But we've both done our share of livin'  
Taking chances we've been given  
I've never been too big on looking back  
I don't care if I'm your first love,  
But I'd love to be your last_

Blaine recognized the song as a romantic country piece Sam liked to play at night. His voice was clear and strong, ringing through the atrium and catching attention, as one-man acoustic performances stood out from the rest of the grand numbers that people seemed to prefer today.

_If i could do it over I'd have waited for this moment  
So I could give my heart to you unbroken  
But if our mistakes brought us together  
Does it really matter whether  
We were saints or sinners in the past?  
I don't care if I'm your first love,  
But I'd love to be your last_

Sam was smiling as he sang, slowly approaching Blaine, who was grinning warmly. In his jeans and flannel, Sam was perfectly Sam and Blaine felt warmth blooming and his cheeks.

He loved him so much.

_All I know is what I see when I look at you  
And what I see when I look at you  
And all i see is what I'm feeling down inside  
And all I'm feeling is this feeling  
That I've finally got it right  
When I wake up tomorrow I'm gonna wrap my arms around you  
And thank my lucky stars I found you  
Cause I know your heart has so much more than anyone has  
Touched before, and nothing matter more to me than that  
I don't care if I'm your first love,  
But I'd love to be your last_

Finishing his song, Sam stopped as he stood right before Blaine and slung his guitar around to hang behind his back. “Happy Valentine's Day,” he said softly and Blaine stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him down for a kiss.

All around them, other students (and a few teachers) clapped in approval. Even the obnoxious students who looked down at Blaine (literally), claiming he was too small to be a believable leading man had to admit that he had a hot, art student/model boyfriend. A hot, art student/model boyfriend who had just proved himself to be musically inclined.

The haters could go fuck themselves.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” he replied when Sam finally broke the kiss and stepped back slightly…sinking to one knee and pulling a small box from his pocket.

OH!

He was only vaguely aware that everyone around them had gone very quiet as Sam said, “Blaine, I love you. I know I sometimes act too fast when it comes to love, but I like to think of it as following my heart. My heart belongs to you and, if you'll have me, I promise it always will. So… Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?”

With tears pricking at his eyes, Blaine nodded rapidly, swallowing around the lump in his throat before he managed to gasp, “Yes!”

Sam was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Blaine and a crushing hug that lifted him off his feet. With the atrium again filling with applause, Blaine gripped him back just as tight and smiled against Sam's neck, kissing any soft skin he could reach until Sam sat him down and held out the box again.

This time, Blaine really looked at the ring as Sam lifted it from its cushion and slipped it onto Blaine’s left ring finger. It was an interesting, tri-color band and fit perfectly.

“The middle band is white gold,” Sam said softly, running his thumb over the ring. “The other two are from a meteorite and a dinosaur bone.”

It wasn’t traditional, but it was absolutely perfect for them.

“I love it,” Blaine declared, beaming up at Sam. “You got me a meteorite ring….”

Really, the only appropriate response was a kiss…and other things that would be completely inappropriate in the middle of a public place.

So, a kiss would have to do.

“Sorry to interrupt, but let us see it!”

Rachel's voice was way too close for them to ignore, so, with a sigh, Blaine released Sam's lips and held out his hand for Rachel and Kurt to inspect.

The ring probably wasn't to either of their tastes, but that really didn't matter.

“Bone and actual rock in an engagement ring,” Kurt mused. “Different.”

“Dinosaur bone and space rock!” Sam and Blaine chorused, prompting fond smiles from their friends.

“So married already,” Rachel teased. “I'm happy for you two!”

“Do I get to be someone's best man?” Kurt asked. “You know I would be awesome at that job.”

“Mine,” Blaine agreed, then looked at Sam. “Unless you….”

“I have to decide between Santana and Puck,” Sam said, then cocked his head to the side. “Who do you think would plan the less traumatic and emotionally scarring bachelor party/wedding toast?”

“Even if we told them no strippers they would ignore us,” Blaine agreed and Sam sniffed.

“Nothing wrong with strippers,” he commented with a smile, letting Blaine know he wasn't actually offended. “Most of them are good, honest, hard-working people just trying to make a living.”

“Maybe Stevie could be your best man.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Stevie is 11. You'd end up with an X-Men themed bachelor party.”

Blaine and Sam just blinked at him. “What's wrong with that?”

“Oh, we could just have one party,” Blaine said, laughing. “Let Kurt and Stevie work out something that combines both their visions.”

Altogether unimpressed, Kurt responded, “I'd rather work with Puck and Santana and you know they'll want naked women incorporated in there somehow.”

“I think it's a little early to be planning the bachelor party,” Rachel said, clearly amused with all of them, waving over the girl selling red carnations to support the Rap/Polka Fusion Ensemble and purchasing three, handing one to each young man. “Just enjoy today for what it is.”

Clearly, the romance of Sam's proposal had appeased her Valentine’s Day related ire even though it hadn't been directed at her. Smiling, Blaine gave Sam another kiss before parting ways so Sam could head out to Brooklyn for a class of his own at Pratt.

There Valentine's Day had already been perfect and tonight they'd help their friends feel the same.

Call him a hopeless romantic, but Blaine still loved Valentine's Day… Now more than ever.


End file.
